


There's a storm outside, but I'm warm inside

by withasideoflesbian



Series: Late to the Drabble Tag 6 Party [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Suckling, i should probably stop writing all together, i'm not even sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda/Skye - Calm Before The Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a storm outside, but I'm warm inside

They’re snuggling. That’s the best word Skye can think of.

May is wrapped around Skye, and Skye is behaving as if she were a koala. But she feels safe, and May doesn’t seem to mind. She seems to be moving closer, if possible.

Without her brain’s permission Skye tucks her head into May and breathes deep. She’s safe. She’s home. She’s suckling against May’s chest? _Oh god,_ Skye thinks. _This is it, I’m getting pushed away. I should have known she would have hated me. Oh god. Is that… her hand is by my head. She’s going to hate me. Slap me maybe?_

But no, May’s hand is gently cupping the back of Skye’s head. It’s encouraging her. Skye relaxes slowly. She’s not sure if May is asleep or awake, but she’ll take what she can get.

Skye knows this is the calm before the storm, but she can’t bring herself to think about that. She’ll let her Mommy deal with the storm, she thinks.  

 


End file.
